The Pain Of Love
by Kavbj
Summary: Kai is found unconscious by friends and soon it is a figth for his survival while Kai ponders over why Voltaire did what he did.


**hey i had to do this for an english assignment and i want to know what people think. it had to be short but if you tell me u think it should be a oneshot or should i continue, then future chappies will be longer! hmm. these are the questions that puzzle me. hehe. enjoy! dnt own beyblade.**

* * *

**The Pain of Love**

A dual haired teen pushed open the door and scrambled out into the snow. Without looking back, he ran from the house, touching his face as he felt something trickle down his cheek. He looked at his hand and cursed as he saw the red liquid. Wiping his hand on his jeans, he continued running.

* * *

Back at the house an ageing man with cold, steely eyes, watched the teen run. After a moments silence, his associate Boris spoke. 

"I doubt he'll survive Sir. The damage on his body is extreme and the low temperatures will do nothing for the pain until it completely numbs him."

Voltaire grunted before turning away from the window.

* * *

"Kai is going to be so surprised when he sees us!" exclaimed Tyson as he and his friends made their way down the cold streets. 

"Yes and after he gets over his 'surprise' he will most likely kill us all, for not calling before coming and expecting that it'll be fine to waltz right in." Tala explained, his icy blue eyes looking around, glaring at anyone who dared to come near. He noticed that both Bryan and Rei had stopped and were looking suspiciously at a slumped figure.

"Tala, look over there." Bryan instructed quietly. Tala looked at the figure and saw it was a person.

"Probably just a beggar. You know parts of Russia are full of them." Replied Tala trying to shake the uneasy feeling that he was wrong.

"No Tala! They're injured!" cried Rei, pointing at the pool of blood seeping out from under the body. Spencer, who had been listening, started walking towards the person, the others hot on his tail. They rolled the figure over and gasped.

"I…its Kai!" stuttered Max. Ian was first to snap to attention. He whipped out his mobile and dialled triple 0. As he waited to be connected, he told the others to attempt to stop some of the bleeding.

'Hold on Kai. We'll get you out of this.' Tyson thought as he and the others worked quickly.

* * *

Kai was rushed into the operating room. 

"What happened to the kid? He looks like he's been attacked by something!" asked a startled Dr O'Sullivan.

"His friends are in the waiting room. One said they don't know what happened but it was his grandfather who inflicted the damage." His assistant replied as she handed Dr O'Sullivan a pair of gloves. Dr O'Sullivan pulled the gloves on and started examining the teen lying before him. His assistant gently placed an oxygen mask over the boys pale face and got out the operating tools.

"It looks like he has gotten a piece of glass in his leg, the cut on his temple is deep and will need stitches. Judging from what I can see, he has a few broken bones, some being ribs and his breathing sounds wet, due to a punctured lung. We'll start by clearing his airway and getting the glass out of his leg. Stitches will be done once we are sure that everything is ok, and then I'll bandage his more serious cuts and support his broken bones. He is also going to need blood." Dr O'Sullivan explained as he ran through his observations. The doctors assisting him quickly moved into action.

As the doctors started working on Kai, his mind drifted in its unconscious state. Memories of his grandfather's abuse flashed before him.

* * *

6 yr old Kai was dressed in a black suit and was looking out of the window in his grandfather's spacious study. Kai and his grandfather had just returned from Kai's parent's funeral. 

"Grandfather, why did you kill my parents?" young Kai asked. Voltaire looked up from the papers he was signing, shock evident at the sudden question.

"What are you saying, boy? You are well aware that your parents died in a car crash." Voltaire replied sternly.

"Why are you lying? I know you killed them." Kai stated softly. The 6 yr old turned to face his grandfather, tears making their way down his pale cheeks. Rage swirled in Voltaire's eyes as he stood and stormed over to his grandson. Kai looked up at him, terror etched in his features. He gave a pained cry as his grandfather backhanded him. Kai sat on the floor clutching his throbbing cheek, tears now coming faster.

"Stop your crying! While you're in my care boy, you will learn to be strong! Your first lesson is this; crying is for the weak! Friends, family and love are also for the weak! The weak get killed, the strong survive. Never show fear. Fear is the greatest weakness of all!" Voltaire growled at the youth before him.

"Mama said that no heart is fearless! Without fear, there isn't courage! Facing the fear brings the courage!" yelled Kai.

"Well look where that landed her! _Dead!_" roared Voltaire. The room was now silent except for Kai's quiet sobs. 'I'll show you!' he thought, 'I'll show you you're wrong!'

* * *

"Tell me Kai? Whom do you love?" asked Voltaire, a sly smirk on his lips. 11 yr old Kai was kneeling before his grandfather, shirtless and his back facing Voltaire. Kai ran through the list of names, grimacing as each name was said and Voltaire whipped his back. When it was over, Kai was lying weakly on the floor and only just caught his grandfather's words before he slipped into unconsciousness. "See Kai, friends, family, love. They only bring pain and betrayal."

* * *

"His hearts beating steadily." Kai's pulse had shot up and the doctors hurriedly tried to steady, fearing the teen would have a heart attack. Just before inserting stitches, they checked him again and found he had internal bleeding and quickly got to work on it. The last of the stitches were now going in.

* * *

A drunken Voltaire punched Kai again. Satisfied he walked away as Kai fought furiously with the tears that threatened to fall. 'No more! Please no more pain!' he mentally begged as one lone tear slipped out.

* * *

Kai's friends stood as they saw a doctor approach them. 

"My name is-" Bryan cut him off.

"Do you speak English at all?" he asked in Russian. Dr O'Sullivan nodded.

"Hello. I am Dr O'Sullivan. I sorry if my English not too good." He said smiling apologetically. The others just nodded. The doctor continued.

"Your friend Kai is well. He is recovering in ICU and being watched by a nurse." The doctor then went through the list of injuries as well as the countless scars and burns.

"Can we see him?" Max asked anxiously. Dr O'Sullivan nodded. "Room 13"

"Thank you!" Tyson yelled as he and his friends hurried to Kai's room.

* * *

A nurse interrupted the small group. 

" His grandfather wishes to see him in private." She explained. As the group walked out they had to suppress their growing anger as Voltaire walked in. the group stayed near Kai's room and glanced at each other as police surrounded he room. They stayed bamboozled when the police suddenly ran in and shouts resounded through the corridor, however, everything was explained as two burly policemen dragged out an angry Voltaire.

"Next time it would be better for you to be less…" started Dr O'Sullivan as he thought of the right word.

"Obvious?" someone tried. Dr O'Sullivan nodded. One of the police held out a photo for Voltaire to see. On it was a picture of Kai's right shoulder and tattooed on it were the words, 'property of Voltaire Hillers', another photo was held out, this time of Kai's left shoulder. It read, 'why do you hurt me so grandfather?'

"The second tattoo was actually done by a professional. Not by force." One of the police stated. Spencer translated it to his companions. Voltaire growled as he was dragged off. A panting nurse ran up to the police and cried, "wait!" Spencer translated again. "H…he woke up… only for a few seconds. He said… that you," she pointed at Voltaire, "never answered his… question." Voltaire looked at her befuddled, so the nurse continued, "Why did you kill my parents?"

Realisation hit Voltaire. "They didn't see how lucky they were! They exiled me because of my experiments, they were going to make us even richer. So I got revenge. If Kai had only seen things my way… he was useless!" Voltaire spat as the police started dragging him away again. Tala turned to Dr O'Sullivan.

"I thought Kai was in there." He pointed to the room they had been in earlier. "Yet the nurse came from there." He pointed in the direction the nurse had come running.

"Kai never in the first room. An officer was in the bed, the reason why lights were off." He explained. Dr O'Sullivan then walked away, leaving the group to themselves. They smiled at each other and walked to find Kai's room.

'You're finally free my friend.' Thought Tala as he listened to the others. 'No more pain.'

* * *

**well there you go. i ight continue as there are lots of twists i can put in this. i think! aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! help me decide by prssing the pretty little button at he bottom of the page. there you go! very good. here have a... a... duck! what. i like ducks! anyway plz review.**


End file.
